Typical of prior art means for attaching tape leaders to reel hubs in videocassettes is an arcuate plastic insert having inturned outwardly barbed ends. The insert snaps into a slot in the plastic rim of the hub, the barbs lying against the inner surface of the rim adjacent to edges of the slot to prevent removal of the insert in a radial direction. After the insert is snapped into place over the leader and into the slot, it is expanded into a tight fit by sliding a metal slug through an opening in the reel flange and between the inturned ends. While the leader is initially firmly secured, loosening may occur subsequently due to relaxation and plastic flow at the hub and insert.